A Silent Commitment
by Nasty Nimrod
Summary: Romeo and Juliet, Lancelot and Guinevere, Mark Anthony and Cleopatra, Paris and Helena, Landon and Jamie, Odysseus and Penelope- familiar with these? The next love story is mine.
1. Chapter 1: How it all started

**A Silent Commitment**

**Inspired by: An-Chan :)**

_Dedicated to An-chan, BlngGrl, and to everyone who has/had an M.U. type of relationship. _

_Some scenes are true-to-life._

* * *

**.**

**"Come out of your shell.**

**Stand out and amaze them."**

**-Nasty Nimrod-**

**.**

Disclaimer: Never will I own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Do you believe... in fairy tales?**

If you'd ask me, based on the others, I may answer that half of my heart does but in contrast to my own situation, my lips would react on reflex and say 'NO'. Well, it actually does happen for some lucky couples but that would never be the case for me, I'm most certain of it. **Never**. For **one**, I am not a princess. **Two**, I am so ordinary that nobody could ever take notice of me. I don't want to say I'm ugly but am no beauty nonetheless. With boring and messy auburn hair and lifeless amber eyes, who would? Sometimes, I'd just sit down thinking of my future as a single maiden. And **three**, I wasn't born to express myself. I am a bad speaker and communicator so because of this, I would always stammer in class reportings and recitations- situations where I usually end up as a laughingstock. So introducing myself would sum up into three words- dork, nerd, bookworm- it all mean the same name anyway and that name is mine, Mikan.

So when I think of a romantic love, nothing better comes to my mind than those novels I've read from my collection of books, e-books, some from the library and a handful of movies. Romeo and Juliet, Lancelot and Guinevere, Mark Anthony and Cleopatra, Paris and Helena, Landon and Jamie, and my favorite, Odysseus and Penelope's love and faith- just few of those romances I've taken into mind. By their stories, I've learned what love is all about, but what gives me the frustrations sometimes is the fact that my stomach is churning with butterflies, my heart is wrenching, and my soul goes somber all because of these well-written fantasies. In all my sixteen years, I've always been part of the crowd, always shy to stand out, and no crazy man has ever asked me out. My books and anime collections are just a proof of my being as an antisocial. Complaining? No. I am just wondering... How would it feel to live your own love story?_ -chuckles-_

Okay, here I was again scribbling nonsense to my diary. How I've wanted to listen to Mr. Jinno's lectures but I'm afraid being seated at the farthest corner didn't make my hearing any better. I was the odd one, the outcast, but I still have some trusted companions throughout my school days. I tried to be nice and stayed away from the spotlight so I never really got bullied, just ignored.

"Mr. Hyuuga, answer problem number five on the board," Mr. Jinno assigned.

Averting my gaze from my doodles to the guy that was called, I realized that the whole class' attention was centered to him. The girls were eyeing him dreamily as the boys looked up to him with respect. Sitting at the middle row being surrounded with admirers ready to worship him, he spoke.

"X equals three is the only solution since negative three causes the argument of a logarithm to be negative," he answered, never budging to stand from his seat.

Everyone gasped as Mr. Jinno fixed his slightly dispositioned glasses in place.

"Very well," he commented and called for another student to answer the next problem.

"Did you see that?! Natsume didn't even use a calculator!" my classmate in front of me murmured in quick breath.

"He's so smart and handsome... I wish he would date me," the other replied as she heaved a fanciful sigh.

Not paying much attention to their phantasm, I scrambled my things to get my... well... piece of obsession.

It was a story that I wrote out of my secret delusions and I've always loved re-reading it. A love story of an otaku-like me- and a prince-like guy whom she would share a love-hate relationship with. She was eccentric but when she attended a ball in disguise of a beautiful and elegant lady, the hero has fallen in love with her at first sight. When they met again, the girl was back to her otaku mode and the guy didn't notice that she was the same girl at the party so yeah... They hated each other but soon enough, the guy found out about her secret. He courted her for real and loved her for whom she really was.

It wasn't my first story but I could say I am most proud at this product.

"What's that, Mikan?" my seatmate took notice and I suddenly jerked in surprise as I clutched on the papers.

"Uh... N-n-nothing, Anna," I muttered nervously.

"Is that a story? Come on, let me see!" she almost shouted and extended her arm to snatch what I was holding.

"You two at the back! Stop making noises in my class!" an irritated Mr. Jinno shot at us. My heart pounded as I wished that the floor would open up and eat me. How I hated making scenes.

"Yes, sir," we both answered and the whole class snickered.

"You're going to let me read that," Anna whispered in command as I just nodded in return, afraid to attract any more unnecessary attention.

* * *

So yeah, she read it.

"Mikaaaaaan! This is so cute! I never thought you have a talent in writing!" Anna mewled.

I was a little happy at the compliment, however, I didn't want it to get to my head and blow me up. "Is it? I thought it's crappy..." I pointed as I scratched my head.

"No! Look, guys! Mikan here has written a love story!" she called for the others.

My eyes bulged at her sudden action. "Oh no! Anna, please! It's not even worth reading!" I retorted as I tried to reach for the papers but sadly, Sumire had taken a hold of it... And no one dares to stand against her. I couldn't really do anything so I just slouched back at my seat and waited for the worst.

After a few seconds of scanning my work, she handed it back to me.

"Yeah, it's cute. Come on, girls, let's go home," she bade and called for her... gal pals.

What was that about?

"Bring more of your stories tomorrow, Mikan, okay?" asked Anna as she flashed me a genuine smile that I immediately returned.

"Sure," I responded.

I liked being the last one to leave the room so I stayed for a few more minutes.

Realizing that all of them were gone, I emplaced all my things back to my backpack and readied to go home as well. I checked first the electrical outlets and turned off the lights and ceiling fans. When I headed for the door, someone of familiarity blocked me.

"Hm," I grunted as the alpha male's crimsons stared at me straight to the eyes.

"Your story... Let me read it," Natsume Hyuuga ordered, his husky voice ringing to my eardrums.

I looked back in disbelief.

"What?" I incredulously mumbled in such a low voice, again, afraid to cause commotion simply because... Hello? This is Natsume Hyuuga speaking to me! Fan girls might be lurking somewhere.

Without hesitation, he turned me around to make his way to my bag and unzipped it.

"What are you doing?"

When I turned back, he was now holding my story.

_I'm doomed. _

"Please give it back..." I pleaded. But I only got a slight smirk as a reply and he walked away, holding the papers to one hand and hand-pocketing the other. I couldn't run and chase after it for I might be facing trouble again and never reach home alive.

* * *

Later that night, I couldn't help but wonder why Natsume would take interest in my work... Throughout my first four months in this school (because I was a transferee), he never really talked to me or even looked at me for that matter. Did he like to read fluffy love stories that much? Yeah. Maybe that's it. But it's weird though because he was known to be the badboy-genius type, always in command, idolized by everyone, respected by the teachers.

"Tamahome, Miaka, do you think my story is good?" I asked the poster stuck to my ceiling.

"Yes, it is. So cheer up!" I mimicked Miaka's cheerful voice and I smiled.

"Well... Thank you."

* * *

Morning came and as always, I was the earliest in class. I loved the peace of being alone in the classroom. 'Six forty-five a.m.' I checked my watch. Classes starts at eight so I really got plenty of time to spare. I moved from the farthest corner to the chair in front row. Yeah, this was the privilege of being an early bird- having to invade the room. Being a music lover, I thought of singing since nobody has ever gotten into class at this time. So I started humming first and then sang the lyrics of my favorite song.

_We were both young when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes,_

_And the flashback starts,_

_I'm standing there,_

_On a balcony in summer air._

.

Feeling great at the build up, I started drumming my hands on the desk. Giving a livelier tune to the song.

_._

_See the lights,_

_See the party, the ball gowns,_

_See you make your way through the crowd,_

_And say hello, little did I know._

_._

I closed my eyes and raised my voice a little higher as I felt more comfortable in my isolated classroom.

.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet,_

_And I was crying on the staircase,_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said._

.

I was enjoying it too much so I stood up and used my ballpen as a mic as I danced, banging my head momentarily.

_._

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run,_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story baby just say ye-_When I twirled around, my mouth gaped open for there he was... The alpha male seated at one corner near the door, watching me with his chin rested upon his fist and an amused look never leaving his face. Blood rushed tenfold all over my arteries and veins, and my eyes were bulging out of their sockets. Kill me! Kill me now!

I quickly ducked my head down and ran back to my seat.

Kill me! Kill me! Kill me!

Burying my face to my desk, I pretended that nothing happened. But my heart still galumphed in my chest. I have never been so embarrassed in my whole life! Heck! I've never even let anyone hear or see me sing! He must be dying to suppress his laughs for this long. Why oh why is this happening to me?!

But wait... It was really rare for him to attend first period and to come to school this early was somewhat... surprising...

I suddenly felt something drop to my head. Sitting upright again, I caught the papers in my hand and saw him as he paced back to his seat at the middle row. Turning my eyes to what I'm holding, I saw marks... A lot of red marks... Correction marks! Wait! This is... my story! I inspected everything. Grammar errors, spelling errors, punctuations, quotations, lining, etc.- they were all corrected.

I stared at the papers with incredulity, jaws dropped wide open, and my heart sank even deeper. He proofread it... He didn't take it to just read. He didn't take it because he was interested in romantic stories. He took it... SO HE COULD HUMILIATE ME. I felt my jaw clenching now, as well as my fists- crumpling my most favorite work- when I caught sight of the last page lying on the floor. I grabbed a hold of it and saw a little note of a different color of ink- blue.

**"Great plot. Keep it up."**

I snatched a glance to his direction and saw his back rested comfortably on his chair as he read his manga.

_Great plot... Keep it up..._

Don't know if that was meant to be sarcastic or just a plain compliment but all the more... a smile crept up to my lips...

Then my other classmates started to fill in the room.

* * *

.

.

Author's Notes:

Review. :)

Song by Taylor Swift.


	2. Chapter 2: A helping hand

_**.**_

_**"Remember that someone's there to give a special meaning**_

_**to every special thing you do."**_

_**~Nasty Nimrod~**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Dedicated to my fan, An-chan (LOL), my beshie, BlngGrl, and to asdfghjklnatsu97 who always makes me happy with her reviews. Haha. :)_

_Some scenes are true-to-life._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**Dear berry,**

**Why would he do this? I wonder...**

From the gossips and chit-chats that I hear everyday (whether accidentally or forcibly by dragging me into some conversation) from girls and sometimes, the boys, being the subject of their affections, Natsume would always be the topic. He's the most popular guy in class and probably in the whole school for he's a genius and also a basketball varsity player. If he joins your team, you're sure to win- that's how good he is. Some say he's genial while the others would comment that he's rude. He was never seen hanging out or dating so the girls always chased after him. They assert that there is something so enigmatic in him that makes you crave to know about him more. He doesn't always speak but when he opens his mouth, everybody would be there to listen because he never failed to make sense. That's all I know and the fact that nobody has ever ventured to mess up with him.

_W-wait! Why am I evaluating this guy?! Shoo! Shoo!_

I've never been really interested in the alpha male because apparently, I know my place in this world. Here... in the most secluded corner.

I just couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed if he truly meant to improve the output of my story by proofreading it. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. _Touched_? No. Appreciation, yeah, that's the word for it.

When Mr. Narumi entered, I hurriedly put my diary back in its safety.

"Class, did I schedule an exam for today?" our English teacher asked in bewilderment.

"No, sir," the class representative, Yuu Tobita, answered.

"So why is Natsume here? Come to think of it, he's earlier than me!" Mr. Narumi clamored merrily, directing his smiling stare at the object of the early class befuddlement. I couldn't quite decipher Natsume's reaction since he's facing his back on me but I bet he's pissed just recognizing from the building red blush around his neck.

"You just made my day, handsome little boy!" Mr. Narumi exclaimed and the girls chuckled in entertainment.

"Little boy?" I heard Natsume grunted angrily while his seatmate moved a little farther from him.

Yeah. Mr. Narumi was the only teacher who can make fun of Natsume just like this. I mean, the student would only be present during examinations so Mr. Narumi would take any chance to mock him. He couldn't fail him though... Because even if Natsume never attended his regular classes, he'd keep up by perfecting every test.

"So... For today's activity, each of you will perform a poem in front, you can choose any from our past lessons. I'll give you all thirty minutes to memorize and practice. When I come back, the names will be called randomly. Goodluck!" he bade and exited again. The whole class wailed and groaned.

Poem? Act? In front? One by one?!

My hands started to feel cold as if blood was draining from it. Poem, poem, poem. I scanned my notebook and picked one from DarkNovember.

God. I'm a mess when not ready.

* * *

"First five: Mochu, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko,Yuu," Mr. Narumi announced, dragging the teacher's seat to the mid-center aisle of the room.

Mochu, as confident as ever, stood and gave the performance of his life but nobody seemed to be impressed... not one bit.

"Wakako, Kitsuneme, Yome, Mikan, Yura. Second batch, be ready,"

Second batch?! I was still at the third line of the last stanza and I haven't practiced any gesture for this yet. I'm such a dum-dum!

Everybody applauded when Kokoro Yome was done. Nobody knew he had the potentials of a wonderful poet. His voice was clear, the facial expressions conveyed so much of the poem, and the gestures - perfect. This made my heart thump more.

"Mikan, you're next!" said Mr. Narumi.

Oh God.

With my every step, I felt like I was approaching blizzard, the place seemed a little too cold that my hands and knees shivered uncontrollably. When I reached the center of the platform, all eyes were focused on me and an eerie silence invaded the room.

"M-m-mysterious Artemis b-by D-darkNovember..." I mumbled, nervousness totally apparent in my shrinking voice.

"'Twas a cold, fall night at the start of November..." I started. I didn't know what the heck I should do so I just swayed my right hand to my side. I hate impromptu!

"Patiently awaits and yearns for that sudden bliss," continuing with embracing both arms around myself, mimicking a quiver.

"A fulgent figure of a beautiful creature,

There she was, my love, my mysterious Artemis." I ended the first stanza with my arms extending to nobody but then my blurry sight became aware that I was pointing at Natsume's direction as he raised an eyebrow at me.

Crap. Distraction.

"Desolation gone as my heart jounced so eager..." I clutched my chest for emphasis.

"Discerned her azure orbs and... orbs and... orbs..."

After a few seconds, I sweat-dropped. Oh no. What's next?!

Oh no no no no no. Someone?! Help?!

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate.

_Must... remember! _

When I opened them, I realized the concerned look on Anna's face and sardonic grins from the others. What shall I do? I forgot! I forgot everything else!

Hearing a small rustle, I turned to face the culprit.

Natsume?

He was eyeing me intently as he beckoned his fingers to his lips and mouthed something repeatedly.

He curled his lips a little along with the two fingers tracing. I focused on decoding his gestures.

_Smile?_

Oh yes! Smile! My eyes glowed as the lines came rushing to my head again.

"Discerned her azure orbs and smiled, I'm here, my miss," I continued as I flashed a smile on my savior's direction and heard sighs of relief from half of the room.

"Feelings so real but words we will never utter,

The stars and clouds witnessed our tempestuous first kiss." I inhaled and pressed two fingers on my lips.

"Years passed and her dreamy face I still remember,

Stories told with honeyed endings, sweet memories,

Winter transformed to warmth with nights shared together,

We shall meet again, my mysterious Artemis," I enacted with deep feelings that it almost looked natural from me and bowed to everyone. I was startled when Natsume started clapping his hands and then others emulated him. Before I could even move down from our little stage, my hearing was filled with loud applauses and congratulations. I gave them small smiles and paced back to my chair.

"Next, Hoshino, Yumi, Ayasaka, Mino, and Kimi!" I heard from the background.

The earlier blood rush that I was trying to suppress came fast and burned my cheeks. I hid my face on my hands so nobody could notice.

Natsume... He... He portrayed the rest of the lines for me... He was gesturing every word with care and the language seemed to be made for only the two of us to understand. It's kinda weird for him to do that but I was relieved to realize that nobody else noticed his coaching since they were all fixated on me. If it wasn't for him, I could've been a real mess to the whole class.

_Why did he help me?_

My breathing was suddenly unsteady and my heart pumped abnormally.

"Focus... Mikan. Just be thankful that he helped you, okay?" I whispered to myself.

I was too preoccupied of the happenings when I heeded Mr. Narumi's voice calling for someone.

"Natsume, you're next!" He hollered, his attention still on his record book.

"Sir, Natsume just went out," Yuu answered.

"He's what?!" Mr. Narumi responded in surprise. "Tch. I thought I'll have enough amusement for this day..." he muttered in disappointment, clicking his tongue in three quick snaps.

Glancing from the door, I saw the alpha male's retreating figure.

* * *

I took my lunch together with Anna and went straight to our Biology class.

"As your project for this grading period, each of you will be assigned to a mini garden. There are three types of plants that you have to take care of namely a vine, shrub, and bulb. Of course, the highest marks go to the best plant grower and most creative garden designer. Don't worry, guys, if you kill your plants, I'll see you next year. Same room, same subject," Mr. Misaki expounded... more of warned...

Garden? Wow! I love plants and I really like gardening! I felt so giddy in my seat already. I couldn't wait to start! But gazing at my classmates... I thought I was the only one excited. Anyway, I'll have a better reason to come to school early since watering plants is best done in the morning. Huzzah!

"So, any questions? None? Okay. Let's head out and go to the gardens," Mr. Misaki instructed and we followed suit.

My eyes widened at the scenery.

Beauuuuuuutiful! (If only I could shout this out loud!)

Saplings, young trees, blossoming flowers, and butterflies- they're all wonderful!

"This garden is huge, so as you all can see. Feel free to get your spots and start fencing with whatever material you can use from the nearby storage room," our teacher briefed.

I promptly strolled the area and searched for a remote corner but with more plants. Everybody else seemed to choose spots with lesser ones and most of them, especially Sumire's gal pals, were strictly neighbored together.

Humming merrily, I started to clean my field with a broomstick and drew lines to the ground as a draft for my fence.

"Clean. Clean. Clean."

I piled all the dirt and dead leaves and swept them all into a dustpan.

Speaking of dustpan, I didn't brought one with me here... I slowly looked up when I saw a hand holding the tiny garbage collector for me.

"Eeeeeek!" I jolted and accidentally hit the pile, making all the trash spread again.

We both stared at each other in utter surprise... Or... Uh... Well... Okay! Me, in utter surprise and him, in utter annoyance.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"Nothing... You shocked me there," I mumbled, not looking at him as I continued to sweep again to divert my attention.

"I need the broom. I thought I'd help you with your cleaning so you can finish fast and lend it to me," he explained nonchalantly.

"Here." I glanced at him and handed the broom.

He shot an eyebrow at me again.

"Finish yours first," he more like ordered.

"No. Here, use it. I'll just pick the rest of them," I insisted and pushed the broom to him.

"Tch. Fine," he muttered and snatched it from me with gritted teeth.

I bended to my feet and began to stack again with my bare hands. I didn't care about getting mucky anymore I just want him out of here.

"Move." I heard Natsume's voice. I was startled and was forced to stand up when he brushed the broom near my face and collected all the grumbs himself. I watched him as he cleaned my field, all corners of it, and momentarily paused to pluck out some dry leaves from my plants.

I've chosen a very sequestered area apart my classmates... It's something that you'd think that never existed here. I wished to be alone and yet here he was again... Above all, he's cleaning this for me...

_The alpha male is cleaning for me?!_ I almost slapped myself at the thought.

No, Mikan. He's just doing it because he needed to borrow the broom and didn't want to feel guilty about taking it away from you. Yeah. That's it.

"I'm done," Natsume turned to me while he wiped a sweat with his hand.

Realization suddenly dawned to me that... even when he's all muddy... he still looked... good.

_Darn it. What was I thinking?!_

"Thank you. For this and for earlier in Mr. Narumi's class..." I said shyly. I just wish that I'm not blushing right now or else I'll surely kill myself later!

"Hn," he only grunted.

"Ah... I'll just clean your garden!" I offered and reached for the broom but he evaded me.

"Just continue with your fence," he bade and walked away.

I stared at his retreating figure and thought that he's going to head to the others but my eyes widened again when he directed to the opposite side of me and commenced on sweeping again.

What?! He... He's gonna make his garden here?! Near me?!

_Kill me now!_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Author's Notes: The poem is mine._

_I know this is kinda slow with the development but hey, I told you it's based on and inspired by real life experiences._

_ I'll be happy to receive reviews. _


	3. Chapter 3: Tantrum

_**"The problem with us, girls, is we always demand an explanation for the guys' actions, **_

_**Whereas the thrill of guessing is what makes us more attached to them."**_

_**~Nasty Nimrod~**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Dedicated to the guys who inspired me and An-chan to start this story._

* * *

.

.

.

Today was fun yet strenuous. Mr. Misaki borrowed Mr. Jinno's math time so we could finish everything in the garden and guess what? The terror agreed! So apparently, I, Mikan Sakura, was in heaven building up my fence... Well, it's not really a fence. I just surrounded the area with wood to just mark my territory. It was a feet tall and I also painted it with white which I miraculously found in the storage room. I arranged my plants and played with cute, little butterflies. Everything was perfect, you see, not until I caught the alpha male staring at me.

I believe I was sweating but I didn't dare wipe anything. In fact, I'm trying very hard to minimize my actions. The atmosphere was getting heavier and heavier for me; I felt so awkward under his scrutiny.

_Dig, dig. Plant, plant. Cut, cut. _

I wanted to say something but I didn't know what or how I should start... I just couldn't. I sighed and leaned closer to smell the flowers... I wanted to talk to my plants and ask for advice for this kind of situation but Natsume here might freak out.

Realizing that it's near dismissal, I hurriedly stood (though I still felt like watering my plants) and ran back to the classroom.

_Please forgive me, my dear plants..._

There I buried my face to my desk.

That Natsume Hyuuga... What's his deal? Is he trying to pester me? Geez. His gaze was blank but it never left me. Didn't he notice the awkwardness or black halo that I was emitting when he's with me?

I've always felt uneasy around boys and there he was isolating himself with me. I needed to find a way to avoid him without sacrificing the health of my plants... _Oh my dear plants..._ I'll just go to school extra-early tomorrow then. Yes, that's it. That way, when Natsume comes, I'm done with the watering and leave him there. Haha. Yes, yes, yes. Bright, Mikan. I was grinning deviously at my plan as if it meant to hurt someone.

"Schizophrenic." I suddenly heard a gruff voice and almost fell off my seat.

"Na... Natsume..." I stuttered as I looked up to him, wide-eyed. _He followed me?_

He handed me his cellphone and I stared back in bewilderment.

"Put your number," he said coolly... I felt ice run down my neck.

Without further ado, I registered my number, gave the phone back to him, and hid my face again. I made everything fast though I still wanted to argue but my other classmates were starting to enter the room and if they see the alpha male beside me or his phone in my hand, I'll be damned. Really damned. He caught my drift and paced back to his chair. Guess he doesn't want issues and gossips too.

_Then it hit me._

Did Natsume just... get my number?! Oh Apollo.

"Hey Mikan! Where were you? I saved a space for you beside my garden but I couldn't find you so I let Koko take it."

I instinctively looked at Anna.

"Your face is red," she commented as my mouth dropped open.

"Uh... I'm just... Well, I..." I tapped my cheeks so as to drain the blood off my face. "Thank you, Anna, but I've already made my garden and I'm also done with the fencing."

"Wow. That's fast. I'm only halfway with mine," she stated. _I wouldn't have been so fast if it wasn't for his help._

"Anyway, Mr. Misaki dismissed us already. Wanna stroll the mall with me?" Anna offered and I gave her an appreciative smile.

"Thanks, Anna, but I guess I'll stay for a few more minutes."

She grabbed her bag and vaguely waved at me. "Okay. Take care then. Bye, Mikan!" she animatedly bade and scampered out.

"Bye..."

I waited and after some time, only three of my classmates were left. I stared at my watch, 3:35 p.m. I turned to two who were approaching the exit-Mochu and Kitsuneme, and sighed.

_At last, time to go._

Hold a sec... He's not yet going? You may now call me a mass murderer for killing so much time! Taking out my diary, I scribbled some notes and my to-do list.

It's near 4 p.m. I really needed to go home now. I stared at him, trying to decode his intentions... I thought he's ready to go but why is he still staying?

Not giving Natsume another glance, I stood but he did the same- which surprised me.

_Is he mocking me?! What on earth?! If that's what you want, then stay here for all I care! _

I stomped my feet to emphasize my annoyance with him. He's been toying with me in the past few days! I ran for the door and he immediately grabbed his sling bag and went after me.

_Oh good heavens! This guy is a maniac! _The lights! The ceilings fans! I'll be responsible for those since they all know that I'm always the last to go home but I cannot go back now! Oh Zeus!

So I kept on running and tried to ditch him but he kept his pace although he's not trying to capture me or anything. Good thing only few people saw this chase since most of the classes were already dismissed by now. I was finally exhausted so I started to just walk and he was by the other side of the street, looking just straight ahead and his hands on his pockets. He's ignoring my presence yet he was still keeping up. He could just approach me normally if he wanted something... I could've done it for him but... I'm too shy to ask or talk to him first.

Only two more blocks from my house but Natsume's still with me. I faked coughs to gain his attention and I succeeded but he didn't budge to aid to me, he just stared for a while and continued to walk. Geez. Maybe he knew I was faking it.

When I finally reached home, I snatched a glance at him before opening the gates. He didn't pause; he went on walking away. Ah. Now I get it. Maybe he's going somewhere else and it just so happened that he chose this route.

_Haha. I am really overthinking things! For a moment I thought he was trying to find out where I live... _

My eyes widened at the thought.

_...or did he?_

* * *

As schemed, I managed to arrive extra-early at class, in fact, extra extra extra-early than planned so I could water my plants without that banana peel monster. So why am I calling him banana peel monster now? The otaku in my story calls the prince BPM because he's annoying, a jerk, and there was this accident when the prince threw the banana peel for her to slip. Yeah, that story- the one that Natsume proofread. I do not understand Natsume's actions lately. He's been giving me so much (is it 'much'?) attention but we never really had any normal conversation.

I could feel my eyes twitch again. Oh no. This couldn't be happening to me. Yesternight, I was thinking about him- how he has helped me, all those people who worship him, and those die-hard girls who want his attention, then before I knew it, it was already 3 a.m. Yes, three and I was still brooding over him. What nonsense was that, huh? I checked my phone for messages and was gobsmacked to see one from an unregistered number.

My heart palpitated... _Is it him? _My hands then were shaky just clicking my phone.

"This is Natsume. Save my number," it read.

Shivers quickly raced all over my body. It's Natsume... And even in a text message I could still hear his bossy tone. I thought for a moment, should I reply or not? I chose the reply button.

_Oh I call upon all the gods to spare me!_

"Hi, Natsume. Saved," I texted back.

I was already propped up to sleep when I saw my phone light again. One message from 'Banana peel monster'.

"You're still awake?..." _I__ guess he just rolled his eyes but hey, he, too, was still awake! I wonder what he's doing at this time. _"...Go to sleep. We'll be early tomorrow."

Holy Dionysus. WE? EARLY? TOMORROW? I knew there was never a 'we' in that garden project and early? Oh no, did he, by any means, read my mind? Ha! Silly Mikan! I shook my head repeatedly.

"I'll be late tomorrow," I replied. A white lie wouldn't hurt... Well, I want to test if he's still going early or not now that he knows I'll be late.

"I see. Goodnight," I received and finally found sleep.

Wait, it didn't end there because even in my sleep, Natsume was haunting me! We were in the classroom, just the two of us yet nobody was talking and that was it. What a frustrating, stupid, stupid dream.

Humming and singing, I gathered a sprinkler from the storage room and forwarded to my garden.

"If you're happy and you know it, say Amen. Amen! Lalala... Lala... La-"

I was taken aback by the tableau before me. Natsume- lazed around under the morning sunlight surrounded by greens and colorful daisies as he was smelling a beautiful rose clutched against his hand; a faint smile covering his features. The scene was like in a painting. It's beautiful... Majestic... Like Adonis in a garden.

I lost grip of the sprinkler and bam! We were eye to eye as I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart galumph. He stood and walked towards me, his face unfathomable but he gazed through my soul. My insides were churning with his every step. _What's he gonna do? _

My eyes involuntary shut but when I opened them, Natsume's nowhere near me. I swung around only to see his back fading to the morning fog. My knees melted and I held the post with orchids as my other hand clamped my chest.

His aura when I sighted him alone was peaceful... cheery, even. Did he not like me here?

After mustering enough oxygen back to my system, I bended to collect the sprinkler and headed a few steps to my little garden. Flabbergasted- for the second time at six-ten in the morning because my plants have already been watered, still shining with fresh drops. What's left for me to do now?

Sitting on a nearby bench, I tried to reckon everything. Let's see... First, Natsume told me to get here ahead of time then I turned him down by saying I'll be late and... Wait...

Did he go this early just to water my plants for me? And now he's angry because I lied to him?

I inhaled a deep breath and turned my head down. For whatever reason, I felt guilt. I never really wanted to lie to him. It's just that... He's a he. He's the alpha male. He's handsome, yes, indeed, I am very aware of that especially now. He's a genius, no doubt. Me? A random schoolgirl- weird, average bookworm. Just the thought of him hanging around with me sends chills down my spine. We won't fit in the same picture. Still... I... I look forward to seeing him. Yes, I like seeing him but that's all. Talking to him normally would be another milestone. I only like it when he doesn't know I'm there. I'm contented with that; afraid that going further would hurt me.

Reaching my phone, I searched for his number and finally had the courage to text him first. An apology wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Sorry if I disturbed you," I sent.

I waited for a reply. Second after second, my dread grew. That didn't sound clingy, did it? Feh. Mikan, you are so exaggerating things!

"I thought you were going to be late." I heard a deep, manly voice and looked up agaped.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's Notes: **Reviews, tips, and suggestions will be much appreciated and considered.__  
_

_About your requests for Natsume's POV, I'll think about it. Told y'all that this fic is based on true-life experiences and therefore, we (me and my friends who contributed their moments here) never really knew how these guys think. They suddenly just become insane and do thsee actions without preamble. *sigh*_


	4. Chapter 4: U-Turn

**_"When you start to believe that everything's feeling right, there goes the happiness suddenly driving to a U-turn."_**

**_~Nasty Nimrod~_**

* * *

_._

_._

What happened next was so vivid... so vivid than anything that had happened to me in all my sixteen years. The alpha appeared in front of me after a minute of that text message and then he's here... sitting beside me. I still wasn't able to answer his query and I was glad he didn't repeat himself. My mind was in shock and the thumping in my chest and churning in my stomach were unbelievable - worse than the nervousness I get during graded recitations; it's something very alien to me and I felt so timid, so tongue-tied. I wished he didn't mind me being this tensed especially now that he's very close to me. I didn't even know why I was still here in the first place!

I looked down and fiddled with my phone- just to give me something to do while he sat there with his arms propped behind his head and his legs open, like any other guy would sit; his gaze fixated on the plants.

_I wonder what he's thinking..._

It suddenly occurred to me that his right knee was slightly brushing mine and I instantly felt my cheeks blush hotly. The peace of the morning, this garden, the flowers surrounding us, and the little butterflies... To hell be with it because it was so romantic! Only he's a prince charming and I was the disgrace, the dirt in the beautiful painting.

_I... I should go._ It didn't feel right anymore. Well, it didn't feel right from the beginning anyway.

Killing the awkward yet rather wonderful silence that we were sharing, I stood up and faced him.

"Thank you for watering my plants," I said hurriedly, slightly bowing then sprinted my way back to the classroom without waiting for a response. His eyes grew a little wider and I thought that he wasn't expecting me to go yet.

On my way, I realized just how much I liked what happened... It's true that I was uncomfortable knowing that Natsume came there to be alone with me but all the more... I felt my lips curl into a slight smile. I was thankful that he stayed there after I left him because I wouldn't want him to see me like this... grinning like a school girl who just saw her _crush_.

The thought made me abruptly stop from walking.

_Crush? Oh no no no no no! Not crush! How did I ever become so malicious?! He doesn't like you, Mikan, and you don't like him! He's out of your league. Come on, you shouldn't give in to his petty gestures. It was all nothing! Nothing!_

I raised my palm ready to slap myself when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Let's go. Naru's there," I heard as I jerked my head only to be faced with the guy who caused this commotion in my head. He walked past me while I froze there and watched him. To worsen my agony, he turned around again and paced back to me.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath when I suddenly choked.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern, his face inching closer and closer to my forehead.

"I... I'm fine," I muttered along coughs. God. It's so embarrassing! _Cough... Cough..._

"I think your necktie is too tight. Here, let me help," he said and leaned down to me as I quickly stretched my back to give distance to our faces. His skillful hands loosened my tie and removed the loops to begin tying it again. I could feel my cheeks grew hotter and hotter with every second. His fingers brushed with the flimsy fabric of the uniform and I couldn't even inhale for oxygen.

"There," he said once he was finished fixing. With that, I heaved a long, deep sigh as he stared in bewilderment.

"Something wrong?" he inquired innocently.

_What's with him?! Couldn't he notice it was all because of him?!_

"Nothing. Oh it's past eight! We're late!" I almost screamed to pop away the apprehension building up inside me. I geared my feet and ran for my dear life.

_I hate it! Why am I acting so stupid whenever he's around?!_

Once there, I saw that the door was already closed. My heart sank and I felt cold sweat pouring off my palms. Natsume approached nonchalantly behind me.

I tugged at the door knob.

_Crap. It's locked._

Natsume gently pushed me away to face the door and knocked three times.

No answer.

He knocked again and now more strongly and impatiently.

_"No! Please! Don't knock like that! We'll make a scene here!"_ I mentally scolded him.

After a few seconds, the door was opened by an amused Mr. Narumi.

"Oh Mikan! It's the first time I see you late!" he exclaimed as if very happy to have me breaking a rule. I heaved a sigh and searched around. Natsume's already gone. How did he manage to disappear like that? Anyway, at least the class won't see me with him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Narumi," I bowed and he nodded. I helped myself into the room, not fretting from the unwanted attention I got.

He was sure to attend Mr. Narumi's class today but he cut just so I wouldn't be seen with him. Did he somewhat know what I was thinking? If we were to be late together like that it would surely cause a ruckus especially from the girls. We would've been the topic of today's gossips then knowing our bags were already there. Right now, I really wanted to thank him but of course, I wouldn't do that... Not for this very shallow reason.

_But then again, maybe he's just embarrassed to be seen with a nerd. Haha. Yeah. Must be it._

* * *

.

.

It's lunch break. Two subjects done and the alpha hadn't gone back to class. I wonder where he went? Did he already go home? Oh dang. It's not like I cared anyway. Anna's absent so I found myself eating alone at the cafeteria, busying myself with mulling over senseless things as I chew.

"You mind sharing the table?"

"No," I instinctively answered as I continued to play with my food, not bothering to look at the person in front of me. Good thing the guy's alone. Most of the jerks and bullies here invade all of the table by calling their friends and you'd be forced to leave your space. When I raised the spoon to my mouth, I caught him staring at me. I automatically jolted from my seat and dropped the spoon while he simulateously jumped a little in surprise of my reaction.

"What the hell? You scared me there," he said, sitting upright again.

I bent down to pick up the spoon from the floor and looked at him incredulously. "How dare you say that? You're the one that scared me here!"

I stared at him then down to his tray. He hadn't even started eating yet. Was he watching me the whole time? Feeling my blood rush to my face, I stood up to walk away.

He looked up at me, his body twitched as if readying to stand and stop me.

"Where are you going?" he asked with irritation.

"I'm going to get a spoon." I glanced back and set to pace for the utensils which were at the far end of the cafeteria.

"I'll get it," he said as he walked past me. I didn't even have the chance to insist on getting it myself.

Defeated, I slumped back to my chair. Then I sensed it again. That particular churning in my stomach. Some part of me was relieved to get a second away from him and some... well... wanted to squeal. He's here with me... To join me... To eat with me... He was even gentlemanly enough to get me the spoon. I looked around the cafeteria, there were a lot of unoccupied tables but he shared with me. It felt like I'd been stricken by a thunderbolt.

_Mikan, don't let it get to you. You're classmates. It's natural for him to join you. It wouldn't be nice to see classmates eating alone at the same place when they could just share a table, right? Haha. Right!_

"Here," I heard him, pulling me out of my secret conversation with myself. Geez. I reached for the utensil and started picking on my food again, not giving him another glance.

He was staring at me again. I could sense it. And I couldn't eat properly as I felt myself being more and more self-conscious as the seconds tick.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked out of the blue.

Instead of getting an answer, I received a smirk- a playful, it-gets-on-my-nerves smirk, then he grabbed his huge sandwich and began munching on it.

At last, something to get his eyes off me.

I finished my meal in silence fast, planning of getting out of here as soon as I could but seeing that he's only halfway with his, I decided to stay. I knew it's rude to just suddenly leave him here. I still have my manners, you know.

"Aren't you going to leave now?" he asked, as if reading my mind.

I didn't know what happened to me but I just found myself flashing him a smirk, the very same way he did earlier. He snorted while I tried hard not to kick myself.

_The guts, Mikan?_ I screamed in my head, still holding myself together so as not to break the facade.

Then I heard him chuckle, building and building up 'til he was laughing like crazy. I giggled on instinct and shortly joined him, laughing away all the tension between us.

After that, he smiled, and silence enveloped us again. This time, a comfortable one.

I brought my phone out and played games while he ate; none of us wanting to initiate an awkward conversation. When he's done, I immediately shoved my phone back to my pocket. I peeked at my watch, we still got fifteen minutes to spare.

"I'm going back to the classroom now," I told him as I stood.

"Me, too," he instantaneously shot back.

I waited for him to get off his seat, as though hearing the hidden 'let's go back together' in his answer. We strolled out of the cafeteria with me being five steps ahead of him. I could never ever get used to his presence... His presence that had been bugging me and giving me the feels and physical reactions particularly on my cheeks, in my stomach, my heart, and knees which I was never accustomed to.

* * *

.

Later that night, he texted me. My heart did somersaults as I read the simple "Hi, Mikan" from him. I replied with the same greeting and as the time passed, I didn't realize that we've been texting for two hours already. It was so much easier to talk to him with not having to see his pretty face or feeling the heavy atmosphere and increasing self-consciousness on me. It's past eleven and I felt my eyes getting droopy. All we talked about were school, homeworks, and a little bit of our interests yet I really found myself eager to reply to everything.

_'Are you sleepy?'_

'Hm... A little. You?' I texted back.

_'Can you stay up with me a little longer? I'm waiting for 12 am. If it's not for you, I'd be dead asleep right now.'_

Waiting for 12 a.m.? I quickly replied though my fingers were fumbling for the right keys.

'What's the occasion? Someone's birthday?' I guessed.

_'Yeah. I want to greet her at exactly twelve.'_

'I see. If I may ask... Who's her?'

_'Luna Koizumi from the other section.'_

My eyes widened as I read his text over and over again. Luna... Luna Koizumi. Of course I knew her. She's our batch's muse... "Beauty, brain, and talent. She has it all," they always say. So it's her birthday... I'd been hearing a special surprise party for someone earlier... So it's hers.

I knew it's hard to decipher the tone in text messages yet I couldn't help but think that Luna's someone's special for him. Should I ask about his relationship with her? Bad idea. That's his personal space.

Why didn't I see that coming? Of course. Natsume Hyuuga- smart, handsome, varsity player. Luna Koizumi- the queen of beauty pageants here, popular, an honor student, and they also say that she's really, really kind. Now it made sense.

I felt that familiar churn inside me again. This time not in delight but in... What? Disappointment? Was that it? No. Silly me. I shook my head repeatedly, forgetting that I was supposed to feel groggy from sleep deprivation.

_Still... I felt that the butterflies in my stomach turned into wild bees, stinging every part of me, deflating my heart._

It took me several minutes before my mind had come up for a reply.

'Sure. I'll stay up til midnight. Hope she gets an awesome party tomorrow. :))'

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's Note: **_

_Have you experienced that? One text and bam! Sure An-chan, Luwa, and I did._

_I know it's very late. I would never abandon this story though. I just lack motivation to write so I'd appreciate it if someone out there would tell to me: 'Hey, you lazy butt! Start writing the next chapters or I swear I'll find you and kick your sorry ass!' HAHAHA. Kidding. ;) I like reviews. Mehehehe._


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Square One

_**"We put our best efforts not to fall... yet we can't help it."**_

_**~Nasty Nimrod~**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

This was getting out of hand. Why? Why was I feeling like this toward him all of a sudden? I was never interested in him before.

_I have to counter this before it gets worse._

I stood up from my bed and went to my study table. Pulling my diary out of my drawer and grabbing the nearest pen, I immediately started scribbling.

_Steps to un-crush your crush: _

_1.) _

I shuddered at what I wrote. Darn. He's my crush?

I swallowed hard... Okay, I wouldn't be so worked up in this otherwise. Goal setting. Focus.

**_1.) Do not give in to the little things he does._**

_Always remember that he's just being nice to you and he can be nice to anyone, to everyone. You are part of that 'everyone'. You're not special to him, got that?_

**_2.) Act like he's your 50-year old teacher._**

_Yeah. Teacher. Be always polite and of course, keep the poker face. You know you're not a straw, Mikan, and you totally do not enjoy being in the company of your teachers, even when just walking the hallway with them._

**_3.) Keep a poker face... even when texting him._**

_Wait, what? Why don't you just stop texting him then? Ah. No. It'd be too obvious that I'm trying to ignore him any further than I do. And... And... I don't know if I can resist replying when the message's just for me... Especially when my name's on it._

I heaved a deep sigh. This list would be long.

**_4.) Books. Anime. _**

_Remember the books that you've always wanted to read. Mikan, they're piling up! You still need to finish The Other Boleyn Girl!_

_Remember Anime. You cheater. Why did you stop watching One Piece, huh? For Pete's sake, you're on the 438th episode already! Skip Beat has been updated on the manga! Why haven't you checked that out yet? __That guy is really distracting you, you know that? _

**_5.) He's crushing or probably in love with someone else._**

_Face it, Mikan. Luna Koizumi. She's everything you're not. If I were Natsume, surely, I'd go nuts for Luna. She's the epitome of every guy's fantasy here. _

I frowned. I really, really shouldn't be feeling this way, this... insecure.

**_6.) Who cares about him? I've got hot boyfriends!_**

_Well... Ren Tsuruga. Kei Takeshima. Ichigo Kurosaki. Kirito Kirigaya. Kenshin Himura. Luffy. Seta Soujiro. L Lawliet._

_Oh Mikan! Look! You have been neglecting your boyfriends! You should've realized by now that these guys won't ever leave you, 'kay? Just... Just always think about them... _

**_7.) Do not assume._**

_This is the most important step. Whatever he does, do not assume._

_Do not assume he likes you._

_Try... Mikan... Try... Genbatte!_

I re-read everything on my list then stared lazily at the wallclock. It's two in the morning. I sighed.

"Mikan, tomorrow, you're back from square one," I mumbled before slamming my diary close. I glanced at my zombie self in the mirror and was shocked to see something horrible.

"Congratulations... You just earned yourself a pimple," I said with a zombie voice then jumped back to my bed.

* * *

I didn't intend to, but I arrived late at school. Well, later than my usual one-hour-before-class schedule anyway.

As I entered the classroom, my eyes instinctively turned on that particular seat at the middle row. Crap. Another I-didn't-intend-to. The seat was vacant.

So he's late, too? Or should I say, back on his old habits?

"Mikan!" I heard a chirpy voice call me, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Anna," I said and sent her a smile as she approached me halfway. "What happened to you yesterday? Were you sick?"

"Nope. I had to accompany my mom at home since she wasn't feeling well."

"Is she okay now?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes. It was just a fever. Anyway, what did I miss?" We both paced for our seats and sat down.

"Nothing much. We don't even have an assignment due for today so you're very lucky," I assured her.

"Great! Hey, I heard a party going on at the other classroom," she suddenly gossiped.

"Yeah. It's Luna Koizumi's birthday," I replied nonchalantly while taking out my notes.

For a moment she was silent and when I looked at her, her eyes were almost bulging out.

"Wh-What?" I asked, feeling suddenly uneasy.

"Nothing... It's just... You were never updated about the happenings around here," she mumbled, slyly smiling at me.

"Don't be silly."

"Who told you?"

_I cringed at her query. "The alpha. The alpha texted me!" I yelled at her mentally._

"I heard from the people outside, okay?" I retorted irritatedly, accidentally slamming my bag to my side.

She put her hands up.

"Okay, ma'am! Loosen up," she jested.

"Sorry. I didn't sleep much."

"The pimple shows that," she whispered.

_Argh..._

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful except for the constant yelling and happy birthday song we heard from the other side of the wall. I got to water my plants and saw that they were growing nicely and since I was there already, I also checked on Natsume's garden. It was no big deal.

We were currently discussing about the Sumerians in History class, our last subject for today, when we were interrupted by an impatient knock on the door. Mr. Mouri opened it and his lips curled into a big grin.

"Behold our school's pride, everyone!" Mr. Mouri announced as the alpha in blue jacket welcomed the scene.

As if on cue, everyone applauded, some yelled their congratulations, and the girls dreamily sighed, including Anna. Natsume walked to his seat, not giving a care to all of their buzzes. I did not recognize the school jacket he's wearing; I knew the design of the basketball varsity jackets though. To sate my growing curiosity, I read the print on the garment as he turned his back on us to sit.

_National Mathematics Quiz Bee Championships_

My eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. National Mathematics Quiz Bee Championships! How was it possible to combine those five out-of-my-world words into one shocking title?

"First place, Natsume?" Sumire cheekily asked in her always-flirty tone when talking to guys.

"Hn," the alpha mumbled.

"As expected. Congratulations," she said and flashed him a super sweet smile which I

thought he didn't notice.

"Thanks," I heard him reply curtly.

I shook my head quickly. Why the hell was I listening to them anyway?

Mr. Mouri asked the class to settle down then continued with his lecture.

"He's so amazing, right, Mikan? I'm glad we have him in our section," Anna crooned in a low, moony voice.

"Well... Uh... I-I guess," I found myself stutter the words, averting myself from his back.

**_Step eight: Although you have every reason to be amazed at him, try hard not to. _**

Don't... Don't dream about having that kind of guy. It's impossible.

History class ended peacefully with a prayer but after that, everybody was shouting again; all attention directed to the pretty boy a.k.a. Math Whiz.

"You're the man, Natsume!" Mochu stated as he playfully massaged the alpha's shoulders.

"You should treat the whole class! Man! That's nationals you just won, for hell's sake!" Koko added.

"Jinno promised pizza for everyone tomorrow," Natsume said nonchalantly and the whole class squealed like retards. But... It's nice too see them happy.

_Well... I'm happy for him, too._

The boys tugged him out of the class and the others started to fix their things to go home.

Like any other day, I waited for the room to be empty.

Fifteen minutes passed and the space was clear. Turning off all the electrical appliances, I grabbed my bag pack and headed out to exit when I saw someone leaning against the wall outside the room. I glanced at him but decided to just ignore him and continue walking away.

I felt a sudden haul at my bag and I was forced to face him.

"He-hey!" I complained.

"Hey. Do you want ice cream?" the alpha inquired in his deep, manly voice. My thoughts snappily drooled as soon as I heard ice cream, not to mention the afternoon's been very hot.

"I... Ah..." I didn't know what to say! I just got cornered! Of course I like ice cream! But did he mean he's going to buy me some? Then I would have to say no! Should I say 'thanks but I'm not hungry'? Damn step seven!

"Come on," he spoke, not waiting for my answer anymore. He grabbed whatever he was grabbing at my bag behind me, pulling me toward where he wanted.

Once outside the school grounds, he immediately called for the cab that passed by and opened the door for me as soon as it stopped in front of us.

"Wait... Where are you taking me?" I asked nervously.

"Just get inside, okay?" he muttered with annoyance that I found myself surrendering, unable to put up a fight especially while the taxi driver was waiting.

I went inside and he closed the door. Good thing he didn't slam it against my face. He moved to the other side and entered the back seat as well. I didn't know what to say or do as my mind argued if he was being nice or just being plain scary at this moment. I fidgeted and sat as far as I could from him. Bringing my phone and earphones out, I searched for just any song and turned the volume to as loud as it could get and awkwardly stared out the window. Then I realized I wasn't able to catch what he said to the driver. Drats.

_Why did he have to attend the last class anyway? He must be exempted for the whole day, right? And now this!_

The ride wasn't long and I instantly recognized the huge sign at my side of the car.

_McDonald's..._

Natsume paid the driver and stepped out. I knew he was about to open my door for me so I swiftly unlocked it and helped myself out. For a moment I thought he looked disappointed but I shrugged it off as quickly as it entered my head.

He found us a table where there were a few people and gestured for me to sit down.

"What would you like?"

I started to sweat though the place was air conditioned. Was he going to treat me? Hm... Should... Should I ask him?

"Your treat?" There! I let the stupid question out! 'Don't assume, right?' I reprimanded myself.

He smirked.

"What?" I asked again.

"What do you think?" he retorted.

"Uh... No?" Oh Zeus. I felt like shrinking right now.

He shortly chuckled. "My treat. Anything you want. Are we clear now?"

"I... I guess... I don't have anything specific on my mind right now so you can order what you want for me... It's your treat anyway. I'm not picky..." I mumbled shyly. I really didn't want him to spend a single dime for me but since he practically dragged me here, I should at least get to eat something. Without uttering another word, he stood and went to the counter.

After a few minutes, he went back with a very full tray. He took them out of the server and placed a monster coke float, large fries, double cheeseburger, and chocolate sundae in front of me, all the same as his. My eyes were already wide but it just got wider as he put the last items.

"Bears?"

"Happy meal," he responded while he squirted some ketchup on the top of the tissue.

I took a hold of one keychain-sized bear, the girl bear with a pink blouse, the other one was a boy bear with a blue shirt. It was wood-hard but the skin was plushy- smooth and velvety.

"Where's the box?" I asked him while running my fingers through the soft skin of the bear.

"I threw it somewhere."

"Oh..." I put the girl bear down with the boy bear again and started sipping on my coke float, swirling the straw to mix the sundae and chocolate syrup with the coke.

We quietly ate. I pulled out my phone to do just whatever. My phone- my savior during awkward encounters! I glanced at him and instantly felt myself evaporating when I saw him already staring at me.

_Wh-what do I say? It's so awkward in here!_

"Hm... Congratulations..." my voice squeaked. His unfathomable expression changed and his lips curled into a slight smile which appeared kind of shy to me... or was I daydreaming?

"Thanks," he humbly responded.

Silence wrapped us again. I was wondering when we would ever engage in a normal conversation... Already full, I completely stopped eating and began playing with the fries.

"You done?" he asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Let's go home," he proffered. I wore my bag back, grabbed my untouched sundae, and stalked outside with him.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's Note**__:_

_Yes, I'll update faster. Kindly leave a review. :)_


End file.
